Dandelions
by Bedge
Summary: Travel down the lane as Madge and Gale discover each other through the discovery of dandelions.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**SO THANK YOU IF YOU HAVE READ THIS VERY WEIRD AND USELESS STORY. MUCHAS GRACIAS, AMIGO. **

**THE HUNGER GAMES TRILOGY DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. IT BELONGS TO SUZANNE COLLINS. **

**ENJOY!**

Dandelions

Chapter 1

_Madge_

"This looks pretty, Madge." Rosie was picking at my blue dress hung at the back of my closet, but I shook my head and looked more into the mirror as I tied my hair with a white ribbon.

"Well, with the weather and all this month, I don't think that's very much appropriate." I finally finished the ribbon, puffing it up to stand out.

"But it would be _good _use, you know. Look at the pretty ribbons at front! Anyways, you're still able to use this, for the Victory, right?

"If I were Katniss," I told her as I finally faced her. "But I'm not. And I won't wear something like that with all the snow. Besides, the Tour wouldn't last that long."

"Well, that makes some point," Rosie said with her tongue slithering with her accent. "Well, I still have the dishes to do, so you go enjoy yourself off."

"Yes."

I smiled as I looked at Rosie approaching my door, and my eyes went back to the dress. My mother's very own. It wasn't much, but I was planning to wear it somehow. And I didn't plan to wear it for the next reaping year.

I sighed, and went back to my desk to grab a couple of books for school. It wasn't a heavy load on me, but it was still school, and I had obligations to do. An image to maintain. Being the mayor's daughter, there was nothing in _my _power I could do anyway.

As I went down the stairs I glanced at my mother's bedroom, in which her door was slightly open, revealing her body in the normal position of her bed and her face as red as a tomato. A bottle of morphine was on her side again. We couldn't take her only key to salvation from her. It would be too much.

I sighed and ran out before Rosie could pick me out again. I kept quiet most of the way, as if there was anyone to talk to, but I missed the presence of someone by my side. Like _Katniss. _The Hunger Games truly had changed her life somehow. She was much more busy handling other things.

By the time I got to school I attended my regular classes, my eyes dropping by the second. I had stayed late the night my mother was screaming her soul out with the pain, and I just couldn't leave her. My father wasn't home to attend to us, so it was only me and Rosie. Still, it took us two hours before my mother started to relax. Before we all could start to relax.

I had taken my time by school, neglecting everything around me. I had never been the type to let things out, let alone talk about it. It was just the regular day of my life, which wasn't much of a thing I need to worry about.

I just needed to hope things wouldn't get out of hand.

I walked down the stairs at the front of the school building, planning a way to the Justice Building first. I had to consult my father first about a few things, especially my mother's sake, before things get worse. It wasn't much of a far walk. As I walked my eyes glanced at a few dandelions in the distance, growing beside the walls of the school and the bushes round it. I smiled. I was about to pick out one, approaching the bush, when a voice stopped me.

"What'd you use that for?"

I looked back to see Gale, his gray eyes gleaming with the light, for the first time in my life, actually talking to me alone.

"It's pretty."

"You wouldn't need a dandelion. You can get something better than that."

My emotions piled up again. For everything I do he had to pick on. "Money can't buy everything. We don't even have enough of those things."

Gale's eyes flickered as the clouds covered the sun. "But you can still afford something better than that dull dandelion."

I gave up. What was the point anyway? I was still defined as the Mayor's daughter. That girl who had everything. The girl who never took the hard path. The girl who had it easy at times.

And Gale…of all people, had to add the emphasis on that. Whether my dress or a simple flower he had to pick it up on me.

I didn't approach the dandelion anymore, and instead stepped away from the bush. I walked away, and Gale didn't say anymore words. He had left me to peace.

_Gale_

I still had made sure that in cases where I still had to feed my family, I had shot twice the amount of game than any of the other times. But this case, when Katniss got home alive and well, everyone got what they needed—food, in order to battle down starvation. No one needed fresh game anymore, since Katniss had her house hefty with food, and no one would get hungry.

That only meant no one would need me anymore.

But as time comes, the more I try to go away from the past—Katniss. The Games weren't her disaster. It was her dream. She'd finally met someone…better than me. Better than any of the rest of us. Peeta.

I'd kept myself busy by finally working in the mines, with Thom and Bristel as my everyday company. It wasn't as much fun as catching fresh game, but it had been quite enough to keep my mind off to some tricky memories. I made sure that at least, I earn something, even if my family doesn't need it much—with all the gifts and parcels Katniss takes in with her, my family gets a part. I feel ashamed of myself.

"Gale! We've still got a sack to go! Stop standing around there!" Thom was shouting over the machine whirring, but I could hear him perfectly well.

I grabbed down the last sack at my side, lifted it up with my shoulder, and went straight through the tunnel. It was a busy mine, coal dust from all sides, and men with sweat dripping down their foreheads. A place of moneymaking.

"Here," I said as Thom looked back at me, his helmet crooked. "That's the last one."

"Good. After this we can go home early."

Thom and I went home as soon as we made sure we were presentable at public. Bristel was still busy working on crushing rocks, so we bade him our greeting. We had walked the usual way towards the Hob, where I was still hoping I could get a coin or two for the wild boar I shot. I still hunted, even if Katniss gives my family much better food than game. In secrecy, though. I had to think that not everything in life was given to us. Especially by Katniss.

Thom went away as soon as he knew I was going to the Hob, since he had other things to do. I approached the old geaser, Greasy Sae, if she had finally decided what to trade in for me.

"I'll give you five coins, the boar was good." Greasy Sae fished her pockets and produced five gold coins. Enough for the week.

"Thanks," I said quietly as I went away. I only traded with Greasy Sae, not much on the other people in the Hob, nor in the outsides of it, except the baker. He had always taken in the squirrels, but not as much pay as he had with Katniss, who always hit them right in the eye. I always punctured the meat when I shot those animals. For the rest of the people, they were either picky or didn't have enough to trade for what I had taken.

I remembered to go down to my mother's house, and I started walking. I passed by the Justice Building, the same building where Katniss' and mine's memories were locked. The valor. All those things. But as I looked further I saw the mayor going out of the building, looking around. Then he caught my eye, with a gesture telling me I should go forward. I did.

"Do you still sell strawberries?" He asked with a grin.

Strawberries. The Mayor's favorite delicacy. "No, sir, we don't anymore."

"Aw. Where'd you get strawberries in these parts of the town?" He suddenly asked. He looked hungry.

"I don't know, sir, but if I have the time tomorrow, I can pick up a bunch for you."

"Good, good, uh…"

"Gale, sir."

The Mayor nodded. "Gale. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The Mayor went away as soon as we sealed an arrangement, and I made my way towards home. I had already thought of the conversation as _irony, _because I'd been selling the Mayor food for as long as I can remember, especially at times with Katniss. But not a single speck of my name up in the dust he breathes had appeared in his sight.

As soon as I got there I met my mother outside, in the back of our little house, scrubbing dirt of a shirt I didn't know who'd it belong to.

"Oh, Gale, you're here," my mother's voice was the same no matter what the emotion. No intonation or whatsoever.

"I need you to pick up Posy in school," she said as she scrubbed her hands down with a wool cloth. "Rory's home, and so is Vick, and Posy…well, you know. She can't go home by herself."

"Vick didn't take her in?"

"He was busy with Rory. Now, go. Your sister might be waiting."

I nodded and made a beeline for the school.

I got to the school, the place where I'd left long ago before I started working in the mines. It was still the same, the rusty old building that was still maintained. Some money goes in this little institution. The Capitol wanting to let the kids study in school is a joke to me. They just kill them off with a laugh anyway.

I had known where Posy always waits—the back of the school, where the swing set was located. It was her place when Vick or Rory were too busy with themselves that they already forgot their little sister. I had walked toward that direction when I saw a face, a girl with white curly hair and blue eyes, staring at the bushes at the sides of the school.

She made her way towards those, and looked at the dandelions sprawled all over it. She smiled, and her hand reached out to pick one.

"What'd you use that for?" I asked her.

She stopped suddenly, and looked around to see my face. Her emotion was still the same. "It's pretty."

"You wouldn't need a dandelion. You can get something better than that." _You're the Mayor's daughter, _I wanted to say, but I stopped myself.

"Money can't buy everything. We don't even have enough of those things."

I wanted to laugh. "But you can still afford something better than that dull dandelion."

I was already waiting for her next reaction to be much crazier than what happened, all her emotions thrown at me. But it didn't. Instead, she walked away from the bush and stepped out, and left. Just like that.

And I had wanted to think, _was that too much?_

At that moment, Posy spotted me like a dot out of Zebra's fur, and we got home without single contemplation after.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Madge_

School's passed on underway. I had never liked going to school five times every time my life passes, since I couldn't bear to live my mother alone with Rosie—not that I don't trust her, but I already thought she might need more help than what she can alone get. My mother needs morphling every once or twice the day, and I feared that might make her worse—but it made her alive, at least. I don't want my mother gone yet.

Every single day was just a passing reassurance that I still look presentable to everyone—even if they treat me like a leper. All of us at home were tired already. I had double the chores, and with my father only around during Saturdays, I didn't have much company except Rosie who only compliments me of what my father could give me. Out of sheer compassion, sometimes, even a dress I haven't worn yet I give to her, so that she could have it used for herself or for her kids. I had to think that all of the things given to me were sometimes needed a repay, and I thought maybe, _that was it. _

It was Saturday today, not much happens on a weekend, and since I find nothing to do in the Hob, or Seam, I stay home after doing the chores. My mother naps all day during Saturdays. There wasn't much of a thing happening, even outside, except for some miners down the District. But for the rest, it was normal, just like every day without the Games playing on the big screen.

I was finishing the dusting of my mother's porcelain dolls (Rosie wasn't around during Saturdays) when a knock came from the door.

I dusted my hands with a cloth and opened the door, the sight giving me an unexpected flinch.

It was Gale.

Both of us were speechless, maybe because of yesterday's incident, but as soon as ten seconds passed he finally spoke up.

"Uh, the Mayor ordered these." He held a box, and when I opened it I saw a bundle of fresh strawberries. Newly picked.

I nodded. "How much?"

He gave his price, and I hurriedly went up to my room to dig some money. I didn't like anyone waiting in my doorstep, especially _him. _He reminded me too much of my bane existence. On why I was acting like _this_ around him.

I got down and passed him the money, and took the box of strawberries with me. Before I could close the door, though, he stopped me, and I had waited for his response.

"Katniss is about to get home."

This never left my mind. _Katniss. _I had mixed emotions all over me."I know. She'll be home soon."

Gale thought for a moment, and then went down the steps. He didn't say a word after, or even bade goodbye, but just left.

I closed the door, and continued on with my dusting.

_Gale_

I left Madge without a word, because I didn't want to hear her stories about any of Katniss' s journeys and adventures through the Games. Or with Peeta. I had enough stories of them in my head already. Enough false encounters and remakes. Enough realities.

The thought of Peeta and Katniss together was…disturbing. It bothered me with things that I had no planning of thinking of. They were bringing me altogether the nightmares. Nightmares that somehow, I can manage, but I couldn't bear. The thought of Katniss was never going to be herself anymore always crossed my mind.

I brought it up anyway, and I was the one running from her. I didn't have to care much. All I ever did was when every time Katniss' face appears with Peeta, all those things I saw when the Games aired, I distracted myself with other things. Unfortunately, those other things were…another girl.

Maybe I needed another distraction technique.

As I got home, my mother was busy cooking stew, and my siblings were all sprawled in the living room playing with themselves.

"Gale, you're early," My mother said as she kissed my cheek.

"Day off the Seam today. They closed the mine for no reason. It had all the other workers with puzzled faces. "

My mother nodded. "Well, at least you get to rest today. I worry sometimes for you, Gale. You work a bit too much."

"I have nothing to do but work anyway."

"Well, I wouldn't mind looking at your siblings for a while. Why don't you go outside for a while? I can handle myself here."

I nodded, and thanked my mom for giving me a bit of a free mind for a while.

But then, I thought, _the last thing I needed was a free mind. _Because a free mind always meant that Katniss's face was going to reappear.

I passed by the mines one last time, hoping it was opened, but it was shut, closed.

I had nowhere to go to today. I'd rather stay home and busy myself with the three instead of moping around and thinking about her face. But my mother wouldn't let me in the house until she had made sure I had done what she asked. I was still locked in the outside.

It was going down to a sunset, and the dandelions near me where losing their color as the sun went down. I looked around, and only a few people were out, busy getting home to feed whatever lives in their houses. As I walked, though, a familiar face was busy walking around the streets, and as I cleared my eyes, it was Madge, her face puffed from the cold and her hair curly as ever.

I paused, and looked at her. She was busy picking up this little dandelion flower in her near distance, closely admiring its structure. She wasn't planning on blowing it or anything, but she had kept it on to her hands, smiling to herself. Then her head cocked sidewards and faced me.

I quickly remembered what happened the other day.

She looked at me with her eyes, _emotionless, _and her gaze went back to her dandelion. She had looked at it longer than expected, and tossed it away from her, as the bits of the dandelion got blown away.

"What'd you do that for?" I asked suddenly, and hoped for the answer that I expected wasn't going to come out of her mouth.

"Nothing. You're going to pick on me again, anyway." She shrugged.

I had nothing more to say. "Well, why'd you let my opinion ruin yours?"

She looked at me. "Because my opinion always stands inferior to what you believe in."

Her face was the same as it is. She wasn't wearing a jacket or any protection from the cold and whatsoever, and I felt that Posy was luckier now than she was, because Posy had her mittens on tonight. I took off my jacket, and lay it over her shoulders.

She jumped.

"What's this for?"

"You look close to death with your appearance." I adjusted the jacket around her shoulders. "Looks like you and the cold never go around much."

"You don't need to do this."

"I don't," I said as I shrugged, "But it looks like you need it."

"I don't need it," she said with through her teeth.

"Trust me, you do." I patted her shoulder. "Come on, I'll walk you home." At least my mind could go freely without seeing Katniss's face every few seconds.

She nodded, and started we started walking.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Madge_

I had already thought I was dreaming.

Being the Mayor's daughter, I had already taught myself that I was going to be treated differently. The other girls my age would probably be surrounding me for every single day I existed if I didn't change paths, and probably my only free time was when I had to sleep in my bed _alone _for the rest of the night (or if I even get the chance). But since I chose that different path, I was avoided like plague. _The more, the merrier, _wasn't exactly applying to me. I had known through growing that I had to make my own sacrifices to make sure that I get what I want, because I reassure you, being an _official's _daughter didn't have all its benefits.

But I had gotten something fairly different.

Last night I had made sure my mother was fast asleep, without enduring her usual pains again. Every single moment she breaks down was like a piece of my heart taken away from me. It…_breaks _me seeing her like that, her eyes bulging as if she would want to take them out of her sockets, her face getting paler. We were both going through the same hell. But the night she was granted a bit of freedom, a freedom away from her problems, and Rosie volunteered to stay longer for me to get rested.

My room, which wasn't a usual mess had greeted me oppositely. I hadn't got the energy to even fix myself up. In the end, I decided to just abandon it and get it back tomorrow in shape. I went out of the house, and took a walk.

For the first time, I was seeing a better side of District 12—people weren't frowning, nor were they smiling, but it was a better sight. It was as if they weren't looking at problems ahead, or thinking about problems they had now. For the first time, District 12 looked a bit…happy, and I was surprised I was seeing that.

I walked the usual path that stood in the sides, not even knowing where my destination should be. Freedom, it was…nice. Then I spotted the same thing that troubled me for weeks now.

Dandelions.

There, they stood in the area, all clumped up and sticking their heads out to me. Dandelions…not exactly my favorite, but it was clear it had some sort of connection with me. _No one's here, anyway, _I told myself, and I have freedom with me. It was getting dark, but those flowers were like shining gold.

The tiny things had their heads standing up to me, and I picked the biggest one out, admiring its structure again.

And, feeling the same way like before, I knew someone was watching me.

And without guessing, I already knew who he was.

Gale, who wasn't the same looking without his stained shirt and usual dirty appearance, was staring right at me. Gale, the same person who had always said the right words to tear me up. Gale, the only person in the world who had connected my heart like it was stone.

And clearly, this wasn't my night.

I threw the dandelion away before he could comment, and the dandelion bits blew to different directions. Before I could turn, the expected came.

"What'd you do that for?"

I didn't even sigh. "Nothing. You're going to pick on me again, anyway."

"Well, why'd you let my opinion ruin yours?"

_Yes, Madge, why? _And I found the right answer. . "Because my opinion always stands inferior to what you believe in."

It was pointless continuing the conversation anyway, so I had made myself clear that as long as he had me standing in his way I was going to be his meat. The crisp air bellowed through my hair, and before I could turn his hands were in my shoulders.

And before the next second passed he suddenly removed his jacket, and warmth suppressed over me.

"What's this for?"

"You look close to death with your appearance." He adjusted the jacket around my shoulders, his scent suddenly filling me up. "Looks like you and the cold never go around much."

"You don't need to do this." I started to take the jacket off, but he stopped my hands.

"I don't," he said as he shrugged, "But it looks like you need it."

"I don't need it."

"Trust me, you do." He patted my shoulder, his other hand still in mine. "Come on, I'll walk you home." I looked at him, and he wasn't smiling, but he was willing. And the dumb person I am, I had accepted his fair show.

By the time I got home, I had presumed the atmosphere was tense. I was right. Rosie hurried down the stairs, and when she saw me, she mouthed one word.

_Mother._

I quickly forgot all about my worries and put myself into one state—getting my mother out of the living hell her mind dwells. I went up her room and saw her panicked state, the same expression, her hands almost ripping her hair, and her voice shrilly. Rosie went up the stairs, and when she came back, she was holding a glass of water.

I looked at Rosie, and her expression tells that she hadn't given her morphling yet. Rosie wouldn't, unless I decided whether to give her some or not. Lately I've been too much occupied on the fact that my mother grows practically worse with the morphling, and I worry it might have some effect on her system. But this time, I think I would have to let the decision go.

I sighed and nodded to Rosie, who quickly understood the message and took out the hidden box of morphling vials, which we purposely hid for my mother not to use it too much. But in this case, it would have to be different again.

Rosie had volunteered to let my mother take what she needs and get some sleep, and she put me again to my room. It was still the mess. I wasn't even bothered. In my life, everything was a mess. Why bother fixing up one when there's too many of it?

_Gale_

"Gale, can you teach me _now?_" Rory, who was busy playing with the hailed meat from the meadow, had asked the similar question many, many times already.

"Not yet, kiddo." I ruffled his hair up like when he was young. "Not yet."

"Ugh. You always get to decide."

"Well, I'm the older person here." Fact. Anyways, I didn't want him to get hurt by flying snares or a sudden arrow from a suspicious bow, so I try my best to keep it from him. But I knew he was going to be hunting soon, with me, and I can't keep it out of his reach forever.

Posy, who was busy playing with her brand new mittens, suddenly came up the chair and surprised us. "I have mittens!"

Rory rolled his eyes and left the meat alone, finally. Posy, who was still busy admiring her mittens, went down the chair and also left, and my mother suddenly came in the kitchen, and was drying up.

"Aren't you supposed to be going?" my mother asked as she dried her hands with a washcloth.

"Yeah." I nodded, and I left the meat alone for my mother to do whatever she pleases herself with it. I put on my usual uniform and left to go to the mines, where my usual energy usually applies to.

Before I went to the mines I still had needed to trade in a couple of meat from the meadow to the usual folk, and I had went to the Hob. Greasy Sae took another wild dog from me, and gave me a few more coins than the last one, and the other seller in the Hob had traded one of my squirrels with some oil. I had made my usual trip to the baker, and though had more food than us still took in my squirrels. It was his favorite.

I passed by the Justice Building again, and this time I didn't have strawberries to spare. I didn't mind picking up a bunch, because I knew the Mayor wouldn't be ordering again after some time, because as time went by, the Mayor was too busy to even care about strawberries. It was almost end of the tour, and Katniss was about to get home.

And as I looked forward, squinting my eyes, the sight seized me.

The train cars were back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Madge_

"Madge, dear," my dad, who had been busy for the past few months, had finally had the time to talk to me for just a few minutes in a night.

"Yes, Dad?" I asked as I sneaked a peek in his office, where the TV was turned on and he was in his desk, writing. He usually never turned off his TV when he worked, because the noise helped him concentrate more.

He smiled. "Rosie told me all about your mother while I was gone. I'm glad you're helping out."

"Of course I am." _What else would I do anyway?_

"But your mother's condition is getting…the same, still."

I nodded. "It's been a while." It's been a long time ever since my mother joined during meals, or spent time with me, or even stroke my hair in days were I had missed my dad during his work hours. It had been a long time ever since I felt a mother by my side. But I never blamed her. I never would. _That _would be enough to break everything that was still left.

"I'm sorry if I'm not able to help in the-"

I cut him off. "I know, Dad. It's okay. This District needs you to work. I can handle Mom. Trust me."

He nodded. "Well, it's nice to know that."

I bade him goodbye, and finally left the office for his and the TV's peace. As I removed the bun that held my hair for a bit, a single statement left a mark on my mind for that whole conversation.

_And I'm glad you didn't give up on us, Daddy._

My father told me just after the conversation earlier that the train cabs were back. I had expected…a week? before they'd even come back. The Victory Tour was done early this year, and seeing the long line of cabs connected to one another brought different emotions around me.

I had hopped outside the house to see my father, who was working his way toward the railroad. I had second thought to follow or not depending on what might happen. I decided to go. In the end, as soon as I saw my dad greeting Katniss and Peeta at the steps, I was a bit...ecstatic and confused. I wouldn't say emotionless, but it made a pang to the chest.

Although I was standing close to the pack of crazy reporters with snapping cameras, I was so sure I would at least be caught in Katniss' eye. It turned out I wasn't, and I didn't even make a shout to make myself _emphasizable. _This was Katniss's moment. And she needs to enjoy this.

What was different, though, was that a single man caught _my _eye instead—Gale.

And as he was slowly ingesting the sight, he shook his head and walked away slowly, without a word of doubt.

He went to the back of the Justice Building, where it was a path that usually led to the Hob, and not that I was some raccoon or anything, I followed him. And for the first time, I heard myself starting the conversation, with hopes that there _was _going to be a conversation after this. "You don't like to see Katniss again?"

He smiled, then shook his head. Then his smile disappeared. "Katniss's busy."

"You're not. And based from what I see in school before, there was always time between you two."

"Well, Undersee, before's _before._" I was sure he said that through gritted teeth.

"You'll see her later. _We'll _both see her later." I said, with a reassuring tone in my voice. Because I had thought that this is once again a reunion between everyone and Katniss. And I was sure it was finally going to happen after the grueling games.

As I looked at Gale, his gray eyes were in deep thought, like a bottle finding its way through solid ground in the broad sea, and he then started walking, away from everything.

_Gale_

I didn't like the view.

It was too flashy. Too attention-springing. Too much attention to begin with. All in all, a mix of chaos and hate.

I woke up especially early for the said date. After the long time of the Victory Tour, Katniss comes back, _alive. _Somehow, rich, but I know she'll be the old Katniss I knew. She always was. People don't just change because they became part of something. They change what they've become part of. Katniss redefined the Hunger Games.

And that Katniss, _that _Katniss, was finally coming home, and everything was going to be back to normal. Just like it always was.

The train station wasn't expecting much of a visitor, since the station was mostly empty. I had already made my way through the Hob, and the station was my last and final stop before going into other chores. Her face, her voice, just one glance and one pitch of it, I was satisfied.

Then the moment came. As the trains came, so did the cars stop by with people and devices. They were busy bringing this to the public, as if they'd care. Thinking of it, of course they'd care. Someone much more special than any other person won the Hunger Games. It wasn't just about the star-crossed lovers from District 12.

As soon as I saw Katniss step off the platform, she greeted everyone with smiles, with Mellark walking just behind her, all being greeted with flashes of light. It was a tight-bound space. I continued looking at Katniss's face, but she just wouldn't put a gaze.

Then there I decided that this wasn't really the proper moment to start.

I sighed. It was Katniss's and Mellark's moment. I wasn't supposed to be the one to ruin and steal it.

And with a simple turn, I left, and with all the wrong odds, I was again greeted by Madge Undersee.


End file.
